Slight mishap
by Hetalia Trumpet
Summary: Let's just say that sometimes spells to strike down your enemy don't always go as planned. Arthur found that the hard way as he held one child on his hip while trying to shush the other one. A Slight mishap indeed.
1. Spells and oh wells

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or anything to do with it besides my hetalia shirt.

A/N: Hey everybody here's a new fic I just wrote. I tried to proofread it myself so there will be mistake. If anyone Out there wants to be my beta reader please pm me!

* * *

Arthur knew he had to stop inviting Vladimir over to practice magic. But when Vladimir had come to his door this morning with a black cloak on and a new book ,angst his better judgment, he had giggled like a school girl and followed him in to his basement.

" Here a potions that will turn anything into a hive of bees or oh there's a endless fire spell here," Vladimir chattered flipping threw the book.

" We don't want to do anything crazy ," Arthur muttered gathering equipment," just do a few simple spells."

" Aww your not fun," wined the Romanian.

" If not having my country aflame makes me dull then so bloody be it!" Snapped Arthur.

" Fine fine," Vladimir said causally." You don't have to get offensive about if. Jackpot! Arthur look at this one. This is called the payback spell. You give this to your enemy and ,depending how much you give them , gives you complete control over that person! "

" Give me that," Arthur said snatching the book and grinning evilly as he read the instructions.

Thirty minutes and a concoction later , the two magic men were ready for a curses.

Reading over the words one last time he cleared his throat and starting chanting them in a strong voice.

The room drawing in the floor started to light up as he continued. Finally finished he , and Vladimir, waited with batted breathes for the demon to come out to finish the spell.

But we all know nothing ever goes as planned.

" Pryvet!" Came from the cheery Russia man as he smiled at the two from the middle of the room.

The Romanian and British man both stood gapping at him.

" You idiot," yelled Vladimir snapping out of it . " That spell was perfect and you ruined it!"

" It's not nice to yell ,comrade," said Ivan pouting."

" Oh I'll show you what's not nice," growling grabbing a vial ,dipping it in the caldron (getting his hand soaked in the process) and throwing it right in the Russian face.

" Wait Vladimir don't! " Arthur tried to yell but the potion had already hit Ivan.

Ivan sputtered whipping at his face." That was mean," he growled.

" Aww," reported Vladimir." What! Baby gona cry now?"

Before Ivan could retort a pale light started to engulf them both.

" What the bloody hell!" Yelled Arthur shielding his eyes as the light got brighter.

" Vladimir!...Ivan!" Yelled Arthur trying to call them.

The light got too bright. Arthur foot slipped out from under him. He fell back hitting his head on the side of pot and falling to the ground unconscious.

The house was silent for a few moments. On the floor was two piles of clothes and a unconscious man. Suddenly one of the pile on the floor started to move and a little boy wiggled his way out and looked around the large basement.

His eyes landed on the man on the ground. Walking over he climbed on top on Arthur.

"Mister...mister..." A little red eyed child said tapping his cheek with a little hand.

Arthur groaned swatted lightly at the hands touching his face before rolling over knocking the child off his chest.

" Woah," Vladimir said landing on his bum," meany!"

A small cry caught the small boys attention.

" Hello? Is somebody here," he asked looking around.

Another cry broke the air. The curious Romanian went over to a big pile of clothes and pulled at the till a head popped out.

Vladimir cocked is at the newcomer. " Hi stranger! I'm Vladimir. What's your name?" Vladimir asked smiling at the boy in front of him.

But the new person didn't respond. He just starred at the Romanian for a few seconds. Then his twisted into a frown and he let out a few small whimpers before letting out a loud high pitched cry.

The personification of England felt himself come in to conciseness as a loud sound assaulted his ears.

" My head ," he thought sitting up.

" Finally your up," Vladimir happily yelled.

" Would you please stop yelling," he mumbled glancing at the children.

Wait a minute... Children...

Arthur could do nothing but gap for the second time that day at the children.

" Mister please," Vladimir cried covering his ears." He's hurting my ears."

" Vladimir... Ivan..." He stuttered out.

We'll this didn't go as planned...

* * *

A/N: Ok this is just a trial run for this story to see of anyone would actually like it. This story will in no way be historically correct so if that bothers you please dont read and if the characters are OOC then oh well. That's how I see them.


	2. He thought he could get away! Ha

Disclaimer: if I could own hetalia then no amount of money could get my to sale it.

* * *

" Children!" Arthur roared as he slammed the book on the table." Of all the things they're children!"

Sighing he took a deep breathe to calm himself down. It had been a long , hard day.

Let's recap...

Finally after he was able to overcome the shock of suddenly being a big brother again, England managed to get his body back under control.

He walked over to were the Russian superpower used to be and picked up the baby that seemed to be in his place. He felt his heart sink a little as his eyes scanned the child. " he doesn't even look a year old," he thought frowning," hard to believe this little thing is Ivan."

" Umm...hush child," Arthur said quietly his voice slight shaking.

That's seemed to do the trick because the child stopped screaming and just seemed to calm slightly.

" I'm hungry," the other child pipped up pulling on his pants leg.

" Ok lad," Arthur said taking off his cloak and wrapping in around the nude baby." Let's just get dressed and then I'll feed both of you."

Picking the Romanian up to sit on his other hip. Thankfully he never got around to putting away all of his old colony's old nursery things , so they were all pushed into a spare room on the second floor.

" Ok ," he said setting Vladimir in his feet while laying Ivan on a rug.

Searching through he managed to find a little shirt and pants for Vladimir. They were a little long but fit well enough. He found America old gown and diapers so he just wrapped Ivan the best he could in them.

" Well that's should be ok for now," Arthur proclaimed." Now how about some food and then I'll call my boss to figure out this mess."

Once he had made something semi- eatable for Vladimir to eat, he had slightly warmed a bowl of broth and carefully spooned it to the little Russian.

Settling the the children in the living room with the tv on he stood in the next room to make a call.

" Hello my lady," Arthur started," before you ask I would like to tell you that there has been a little accident at my house. It seem that a spell has gone rouge and to make a long story short... The Russian federation and Romania have been turned into children."

Arthur waited on silence as he waited for his queen to exploded. As the minutes ticked by he felt is heart thundering in his chest.

" This could actually be a good thing ," the queen said instead of yelling," if we were to take care of these children then we could get there government taken under the control of the United Kingdom.

" Madam what are you saying," the Englishman ask nervously.

" I'm saying for further notice you are to take care of the children." The lady ordered

" But .. I .. There's ," Arthur sputtered.

" No buts England," the Queen cut him off," this is your mess and now you will deal with it."

The phone went dead

Arthur stood the stunned with the phone in his hand. Automatically he put it down and walked into the living room.

" Mister ! What's is that glowy thingy? Is it magic? Are there people trapped inside it? Why are you dressed so weird? What that boys name and why does he smell bad?," Vladimir asked at the rate that would give people whiplash as he walked in the room.

" Well it's a kind of magic and no there are not people in it. We in the future so some things have changed like clothes. His name is Ivan and I believe He needed changed." Arthur answered picking up Ivan up and making a face at the smell. " I'm going to go clean him up and then when I get I'm going to explain some thing to you, alright?

" Ok mister," Vladimir Smiled turning back to the television.

Being resourceful as he could he wet down a bunch of paper towels as wipes and cleaned up Ivan. Once he was through he just threw away the diaper and made a mental not to get disposable one because there way no way he was washing those dirty things again.

Walking back into the living area , he turned off the Telly and started his speech.

" Ok children, My name is Arthur but you can call me big brother if that is easier. We are not in the time period you are used to, we are in a different time we are hundred of year in the future. So things like a television and electricity in which we us for light and entertainment. I brought you here by a spell and now going to take care of you."

Vladimir raised his hand and waved it around.

" Yes Vladimir," said Arthur.

" I didn't understand any of that," he said grinning.

Arthur sighed running a hand over his face." Let me explain it in simpler terms. Magic brought you here and made all this stuff you see."

" I knew it," the child cried. " So are you gona be my papa now?"

Arther went red in the face and shook his head." No no no! Not your father , but I will be your big brother. Ok?

" Ok big brother Arthur," Vladimir said cheerfully." My people call me Romania but I like to be called dimi."

" Then that's what I will call you I'd that fine," He was answered with a nod." If you will be living with me there going to have tone a few rules. I need you to follow them so you can be safe. First rules is that you will never run off and go somewhere out of the house on your own. Second is no playing with objects that I don't say are ok. Don't not yell or scream inside the house, or be rough with Ivan. You will always listen to what I say and do it without complaint. Finally no lying or being rude. Can you follow these rules dimi?

" Yep! I can follow those rules and be a good boy," he said confidently.

" Ok then it's late so it's off to bed," Arthur took the child and led him a spare bedroom." When you wake up in the morning I want you to come in and wake me up , do you understand."

" I will, but..." The bit his lip nervously." Don't turn off the lights. The darks scary."

Arthur smiled as he help the child out of the baggy clothes and I to a night shirt. Covering him up in the bed he let kissed the little forehead ."Ok little one. Sleep well and I'll show you more things in the morning."

Leaning down, he picked up Ivan from the rug he had set him down on earlier and walked out the room. Carefully he cracked the door so a beam of light could be seen from the inside.

He looked and at Ivan and saw the baby was almost out. He had been slightly rocking the babe all throughout the time he had been dealing with Vladimir. Walking back Into the make sift storage room , he laid Ivan down on a little napping cradle while he found a sturdy crib and ,as soundless as possible ,dragged/carried it into his own room. Retrieving the now asleep baby he carefully settled the little body into the old but strongly made crib.

Once all the children were taking care of he felt his brotherly instinct turn off and I mixer of fear and anger flood into him.

Running down to his he grabbed the cursed book that got him into this mess.

" Children," Arthur road slamming the book down." Of all the things  
They're children!

He spent a couple of minutes abusing the poor book before his anger gave away to exhaustion and he slumped to the floor.

" How do I get myself into these messes," he muttered to himself." Well there's no use fighting it anymore I guess. I know the queen won't change her mind and it's not like it couldn't have been worse. How know's . Maybe it would be a welcoming change having children around here. I do love children and now I don't have to worry about that big nosed Russian anymore! Maybe this will work out. "

Who knows how long later , he raising himself from the floor. He tried to look at the good things as he walked back into his room. Walking in made if vow not the see the two countries as the adults self , but to treat the as new people until the spells wears off or a cures is made.

Crawling into his bed , he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank hello this is me speaking for being the first person to review this and every one he faved or followed. You all make my heart happy!


	3. That moment when you lose your sanity

Disclaimer: No... I don't own hetalia

* * *

Arthur didn't know how much more of this he could take. Considering he did had not prepared to take care of to children right now, he had packed up the two children and heard into the nearest town for supplies.

The first sign that this was a horrible idea was that has he had to no car seat for Ivan to ride in so he had to sit the baby in his lap. It was his luck that a police man happen to stop him and he got a ticket for endangering two miners. Next Vladimir had ran away from him when the little boy had got out of the car so he spent the next twenty minutes or so running after the little boy.

He had lost his temper a little bit when he caught the boy , giving him a good smack on the bottom which made Vladimir cry and people made glared at him. Well what did they know! He had just had to chase this brat for twenty bloody minutes!

A soon as he got into the store he was looking for , he had went straight to the infant department and got a backpack with a lease at the end of it. He also bought a baby sling because, Ivan was wearing his arms down.

Now he was walking threw the a clothes section with Ivan strapped snugly to his chest and Vladimir hopping excitedly beside him.

" Alright Dimi! Here's how we our going I do this." Arthur said as he looked around. " I want you to go around and pick four shirts and pants that you want to wear. Be careful and stay within this area. Can you do that ?"

The little boy gave him a toothy smile and after Arthur unleashed him , was gone in search for his clothes.

The Englishman let a tiny smile play out on his lips at the child excitement. ... Then he heard a crash.

" Bloody hell my life," he muttered. " Well if I stuck with you might as well get supplies to take care if you ," Arthur told the baby. " I need clothes, nappies, bottles and formula, if I don't want another ticket, a cars eat for both of you and," he stopped for a second watching Ivan chew on the front of the carrier," a teething ring."

America's colony clothes would only last so long so he start to look for children clothes. He dost really look at what he was getting just grabbing little shirts ,bottom , and onsie till he had about eight outfits and four sleepers for Ivan and four outfits and pjs for Vladimir.

" I got my clothes Arthur!"

Arthur looked over and saw Vladimir running towards him with his little arms holding his clothes over his head.

" How did he find clothes just like the ones he used to wear when he was a adult ," Arthur thought as he looks threw the clothes.

" These are...very good," he said smiling down at the boy." Ok now we had to go get some stuff for Ivan and if your good we an go get you and him some toys. How does that sound?"

" 'mazing ."

A hour later Arthur was heaving a huge cart out of the store with Ivan hanging off him like a back pack and Vladimir sitting among the boxes.

" Ok now that's finally over, I think we can go home," Arthur said trying to push the boxes in the back of the car," All I need is to put the car seats in. Vladimir, could you be my special little helper and sit there with Ivan in your lap while I put the car seats in."

" I'm a good helper! I'm can," Vladimir said sitting on the ground and holding his arms out for Ivan.

Placing Ivan down he got to work and in no time they were able to go. Hooking the both up securely in the back seat , he turned the car on an headed home.

Later that night , Arthur laid in his bed and let the memories of his former colonies run through his brain. He thought of little America feet or the softness of Canada hair. He must have spent hours thinking about them before he decide it was time for sleep. He pulled the cover up and made himself comfortable.

That was about the time that Ivan started crying. Sighing Arthur pulled hisself out of his bed and trudged to Ivan room.

" Come now little boy," Arthur cooed softly to the baby. Feeling the front of Ivan's diaper he frowned. " Oh your wet, we'll we can fix that."

Laying Ivan down on the changing table , he let his hands work by themselves. He sighed suddenly overcome with a wave of exhausting. Not really watching what he was doing he pick Ivan up but on the way bumping the baby head on the side of the table.

Ivan then let out a horribly loud shriek letting the entire world know that he was in pain.

" Oh Ivan... Ivan Shh," Arthur said his eyes going wide. Feeling the back of Ivan head he has relieved to just find a tiny bruise." Please I'm sorry. Don't cry baby. "

Bouncing slightly on his feet , he tried everything to calm the screeching baby.

" Poppet I'm sorry," he about sobbed.

" Mr. Arthur," Vladimir cried," he hurting my ears again."

" Just go to my room and close the door," Arthur yelled over the shouting." I'll tuck you back in in a moment."

The boy nodded and disappeared down the corridor.

Arthur looked back down at Ivan. The child wasn't crying as loudly as he had been but he was still sobbing , his little face bright red from the effort.

" Shh ," Arthur soothed.

Suddenly it dawned on him exactly him to calm him.

Taking a deep breathe he softly started to sing:

"Hush little baby  
Don't say a word  
Daddy gona buy you a mocking bird..."

Half way through the song he had gotten the baby to calm down and when he was done, Ivan had completely fell asleep in his arms. As carefully and silently as he could ,Arthur deposited Ivan back in his crib

He ran a hand tiredly across his face. There was no way he could keep doing this. Picking up the phone he called the only person he could think of to help him.

* * *

A/N: Aww! Baby Ivan is soo cute and dimi a little rascal. Why do you think Arthur going to call? Leave a review and tell me your guesses.


	4. Cute and gross at the same time

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own hetalia.

* * *

" Where could he possible be," Arthur muttered to himself as he took another look at his watch.

Groaning he pulled himself up from his perch by the window sill. After his little incident with Ivan last night things seemed to calm down and he had managed to get a few hours a sleep, but that didn't do anything to really brighten his mood. He planted himself of the couch and stated forward at the children in his living area.

His usually prim and stainless room and into a mess of children's toys and baby equipment.

Right now his little charges seemed to be having a ball. Vladimir seemed to be in the throws of a great battle with his army guys while Ivan was desperately trying to crawl across the seemed Ivan little body just didn't want to cooperate because he was doing a little work like worm like movement instead of a crawl.

" Die! You scaled beast!"

He turned his attention over to Vladimir who seemed to be stabbing a dragon stuffy with his sword.

" You shall not take me today foul beast." He drawled back his plastic sword and sent the toy flying across the room.

" Dimi , be careful," Arthur said from his spot." Don't break any of big brothers things. He had moved most of his breakable things but there was still things that could be broken.

" Don't worry big brother!" The boy said vigorously." I'll protect you and my little brother while not breaking on thing."

" Just be careful." He took a sip of tea before it dawned on him." Wait! Did you just call Ivan your little brother?"

Vladimir gave him a bright smile." Yes I did." He dropped his sword an plopped on the floor by the baby.

Arthur smiled at the sight but was still confused." And where did you get the idea he's your brother?"

" Well," the child said looking up." Your my big brother and your his big brother so it makes us brothers too!"

Arthur let that comment roll around in his head. " I my guess that does make you two brother."

" Uh-hu!" Vladimir grabbed Ivan and rolled him into a hug." And I'm the best big brother ever!"

Arthur chuckled as he slide to the ground by both of them. " I don't know." He took Ivan and tickled the others child side." I think I may be the best big brother ever."

He boy let out a squeaky laugh and smiled at Arthur." We're the best good brother."

" I guess your right," he said adjusting Ivan," now it's lunch time. Go wash your hands."

" Food!" Vladimir cheered not exactly running but hopping out of the room.

" How does he have so much energy," Arthur asked Ivan as they walked Ito the kitchen. He wasn't expecting an answer but it felt good just to talk.

He set Ivan down in his high chair then heated up a frozen child's meal for Vladimir and a bottle for Ivan.

Thankfully every thing seemed to be calm as Vladimir ate and he feed Ivan.

" What are you doing?" Vladimir asked as he put Ivan on one shoulder.

" I'm burping him to get the bubbles out of his tummy." Arthur explained as he patted Ivan little back.

" How did they get into his tummy?" He gave a curious look at them both.

" It's from his milk."

" Ooh," Vladimir said not really understanding but bored with the subject.

Arthur sighed and found himself slightly bouncing Ivan as he burped him. It was relaxing actually. " This isn't so bad," Arthur thought to himself. He felt another memory of holding Canada like this as America sat across from him and asked the very same questions.

It was about that time that Ivan spit up all over his back.

" Ivan!" He pulled the baby's up and shivered at the nastiness on his back.

" Ewwie!" Vladimir got out from his chair and backed away.

" Go play with your toys dimi," Arthur command and to his relief the child quickly left.

He dropped off the baby his cradle in the living room and tried to find a rag to mob up his shirt.

" I swear he doing this on purpose," he growled to himself." When he ever gets back to normal I am going to..."

" Arthur?" A voice asked behind him.

Standing in his front door was none other then the personification of Wales and his older brother, Dylan Kirkland.

" Dylan," Arthur sighed in relief." Where have you been."

Dylan walked into his little brother house and looked out his little brother's appearance.

" I've had to take care of a few things but I'm here now Artie," he clapped a hand on Arthur unsoiled shoulder." Now tell me what you gotten yourself into."

Arthur looked him in the eye and started to explain.

* * *

A/N: When ever people find them self in time of trouble then the always tend to search for family members for guidance. That is exactly the reason why I picked wales to come over and help poor Artie. Those were some pretty good guess and those character may show up in later chapters. I like to clear up what there ages are.

Ivan: 6 months

Vladimir: 3 and a half.

Oh Sweden will not be in this story. In planning on giving him and the rest of the Nordics a special story with the little ones! Well that's about it. Please keep the reviews coming and if you have anything you want me I add then please feel free to tell me. Bye my lovelies!


	5. Melting heart where ever he goes

Disclaimer: Nope...I actually don't own hetalia

* * *

" Oh Artie!" Dylan laughed." You really have gotten yourself in a situation."

They were both sitting on Arthur's back porch over looking the beautiful forest that covered the white leaf hill. Arthur had came out here, before all this mess happened, to relax without certain " visitor" coming to harass him. He was still glad he made this decision as to those people making taking care is children ten times worse.

" Do you think there is anyway I can get out of this," asked Arthur in a hopeful voice.

Dylan sighed as he looked at the two children playing on the grass." I'm sorry Artie." He gave his little brother a sympathetic smile." They only thing I can think of is a cure but the odds of us being able to make one is slim."

Arthur let out a agonized groan. It seemed he was really out of hope.

" Hey it won't be that bad," Dylan's said trying to cheer up the other. " I mean there pretty cute kids. I thought you liked children?"

" I do , but not when they are demon spawns," he whispered harshly.

To his surprise Dylan gave him a harsh look . " Arthur Kirkland that is unfair and you know it!" He sighed and stood up." Here watch this."

Dylan stood and walked over to the little ones. " Come here sweet boy," he cooed picking up the baby. Vladimir had wondered a little farther out.

Arthur watched his brother with a confused look. What the bloody ell was Dylan doing?

Dylan say back down with the baby in his lap. He have his brother a knowing look then proceed to start tickling Ivan. Almost instantly the baby broke out into heart melting giggles.

" See Artie," Dylan said laughing a little himself," he's not evil. How can a demon spawn be this innocent?"

" B-but that is Russia," Arthur said. He had to admit that he was pretty cute but this was still the guy who thought killing people was funny!

The Walsh man rolled his eyes." No he is not. This is Ivan. Arthur if this is going to work then you are going to put your bias views away. Besides have you ever truly met Ivan, Or had an conversation?"

These words rolled them self round in Arthur head. Whenever he was in the same room as the Russian he never truly talked to him without others being there. Had he ever had a one on one conversation with Ivan. All of the rumors he heard were from that idiotic American anyway. Maybe he has overly judged the man.

Even if he still would hate the Russian man, this tiny child wasn't him anymore. He couldn't help but look into the violet eyes and there was not a trace of ill in them. He really was a new person.

" Do you get it now," Dylan ask after a while of letting his brother think.

" I think I may have made a mistake." Arthur sighed." I just thought of all those rumors and they way everyone is afraid of him. Your right. I stuck with the children so I might as well enjoy them."

Arthur reached out for Ivan and Dylan gladly gave him the babe. Arthur turned him to look at his face and felt his heart warm as the baby have him a smile.

" He really is a precious child," Arthur remarked as he ran his fingers through the thin white hair.

" Sweeter than sugar!" Dylan agreed.

" Hey this is fun!"

At this exclamation they're attention was turned to the other child.

" I feel so free!" Vladimir cheered. He was running in circles in his yard completely and utterly naked.

Arthur jaw dropped while Dylan started to laugh.

" Take Ivan!" Arthur pushed the baby into his brother arms then ran out to the Romanian all hike yelling how indecent this all was to him.

" Well we know one thing for sure," Dylan told the baby as he watched Arthur struggle to force the clothes back on the child" this isn't going to be a boring experience."

* * *

A/N: Arthur has finally seen how utterly adorable Ivan is. Took him long enough and of corse everyone I leave dimi alone for a minute he goes wild XD. Sorry for the really short chapter but I had to get Arthur happy before the story could progress . Remember more reviews means longer chapter and there will also be updated faster. Seriously! I love your comment a and would be ecstatic for ideas you guys have for this story


	6. An American visit

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish... I will never own hetalia or a baby Russia and chibi Romania

* * *

" Try saying it again for me." Arthur said as he expectantly watched for Vladimir to repeat the letters.

Vladimir grinned proudly and started reciting the English alphabet to the best of his ability.

" That's so good dimi!" Arthur said as he leaned over in his chair to pat the little boys head. " Now why don't you try putting the words-"

Arthur was cut off when his cellphone made a obnoxious sound as it vibrated of the table.

" Art," Dylan's said from his seat as his eyes flickered over to the youngest child sleeping a little father off.

Thankfully the baby was a deep sleeper and keep slumbering peacefully. They still were trying to be quiet doing quiet activity like reading( Dylan) or trying to teach Vladimir some English( Arthur.)

" I got it," Arthur said as he grabbed the phone. After quickly scanning the contents his face seemed to drop.

" What is it?" Dylan asked slowly standing up and walking over.

" Big brother," said Vladimir with a worried look on his young face.

" Dimi could you stay here and drawl big brother a picture," Arthur said with a strained smile. Once the child was occupied with to drawling ,He took hold of Dylan's sleeve and pulled him around the corner.

" We have a serious situation!" Arthur squeaked as he pushed his phone in the others face.

Dylan raised a eye brow but took the phone and read the message.

" Yo Iggy dude! Yur fav hero Alfred F. Jones is here! It's been like a million years dude I was completely bored so though hey Let's go see Iggy! Haha so Imma bout 5 mins from yur house!"

" How he have that many spelling mistake in one sentence?" Was the it's thing Dylan said think after reading it.

" That's not the point Dylan," Arthur hissed with a glare." What are we going to do."

" It's just America, Artie," Dylan's said with a confused look.

" Don't you see!" Arthur yelled-whispered."This is hard enough without having that bloody gits help! Beside him and Ivan don't really have the best of terms lately. I'm sure Alfred wot so anything but I still don't need this."

" Well...we can...umm," Dylan tried to think.

Beep! Beep!

Arthur and Dylan both turned, wide eyed at door. Arthur ran up to the window and saw a car turning into his drive way.

" Shit!" Arthur hissed." That was not five minutes."

" Ok here the plan," Dylan said thinking fast." I'm going to take Ivan and Vladimir out while you mess with Alfred. Call me when it safe to come back."

The two brothers bursted into action gathering and hiding things.

" Yo Iggy! let me in!" yelled Alfred as he pounded on the door.

Dylan's scooped up Vladimir and grabbed the overfilled baby bag. "Call me when it's safe." Was the last thing he said before he ran out.

Arthur readied himself and determined he would get through this. Oh bad could one after noon with Alfred be..." please give me strength," he prayed to a unknown source.

" Dude how are you!" The American yelled as soon as Arthur opened the door.

" Would you not shout Alfred," Arthur sighed as he let him in.

" It's not yelling it's just a cooler version of talking," Alfred jabbered as he made himself comfortable in Arthur's home." Ohh I have to tell you about this totally sweet new video me and japan got. It has lasers and zombies and..."

" What is it Alfred," Arthur said when the constant jabbering stopped.

Then he saw Alfred staring straight at a cradle **that contained Ivan.**

" We managed to hide every bloody thing in the living room and packed a bloody baby bag and he forgot the actual baby." Arthur thought as he looked from Alfred to the crib.

" Iggy dude, is that a baby?" The American asked having him a curious look.

"Umm...yes," Arthur got out."He's... the queens...friends from Russia child and they were very busy so I took it upon myself to watch the child."

Alfred thought about his lie for a moment. Arthur eyed him wearily and hoped to god that he was stupid enough to believe this rubbish.

" Ok!" The dim American said." Aww he's cute! Can I hold him?"

" No he just got asleep so- Alfred!" Arthur growled as the American completely ignored him and picked up the child anyway.

Alfred was awkwardly holding the baby by the armpits with his head lolling. " How do you hold one of these things? " he asked.

" Give him here," Arthur growled as he tenderly took the child from al.

All the moment had jarred the baby and now he was starting to squirm in Arthur arms.

" Oh now you done it," Arthur hissed as he watch Ivan wake himself up.

Ivan blinked himself awake and look around the room. He little eyes stopped and he stared at the new man in the room.

" ...why is he doing that?" Alfred asked squirming under the baby gaze.

" Your new," Arthur smiled and adjusted Ivan so e could see him better." He's a curious baby."

" Hi little dude," Alfred said weakly waving at Ivan." He kinda looks like Russia..."

" Is just a coincidence," Arthur stated quickly sitting down.

" But he was whitish hair and violet eyes. I think he even has.." Alfred listed.

" I said it was a coincidence!"Arthur snapped.

That was the completely wrong thing to do. The yell frightened Ivan and he's started to whimper. Arthur cursed himself as Ivan let out terrified sobs.

" Iggy you mad it angry!" Alfred said looking at the kid in horror.

" Belt up!" Arthur growled. " He just a little scared."

Arthur he put Ivan on his shoulder and tried shushing him.

" Wow look at the time." Alfred said watching the scene." It seems it's time to go home and...shave my sheep. Have fun with this!"

Alfred turned and ran out the door before before anything else could happen.

Arthur knew it was and but he could help but be thankful for scaring Ivan. He truly did love his little brother but sometimes Alfred could be too much.

" Oh Ivan," he said as walked in the kitchen and held the now just slightly sniffling baby close." You just saved my day."

Arthur sent a text to Dylan to come back and made a bottle for Ivan. As it was warming up he wiped the little face clean and plants kisses on Ivan chubby cheeks.

Watching the child sweetly nurse he sighed and let himself get lost in the moment.

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody. I want to first off apologies if anything I wrote ever offended anybody. I just thought it would be cute for England to still obey his queen. Second thank you all for such wonderful reviews. It makes me so happy to read each and every one! I hope the hero made himself a good chapter! Poor alfie doesn't really know what to do with a baby but he's still a hero! More will come and please leave a review on your way out Dearies!


	7. A baby like no other

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia

* * *

Arthur was the happiest he has been in year. Who new the innocence of a child could do so much for a person's mood. Either it was finger painting with Vladimir or rocking Ivan to sleep, Arthur could honesty say that he was enjoying his life. No more sitting around in a empty house lost in memories of happier times or going into London and staring at his people for something to do. He had a purpose...two little innocent babies needed his attention and care. Absolutely nothing could go wrong.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING!"

Dylan gave his brother a sad smile as he pulled his bad toward the door." I'm sorry Artie but I have to get back to my own country. You'll be fine."

" Wait...I can call you if I need you right?" Arthur asked blushing slightly. He sounded weak.

Dylan brought his little brother into a hug." Any time Artie," he whispered squeezing him." Now I have to go. See ya babies."

In a blur of hugs and kisses Dylan had disappeared.

" It looks like it's just us now," Arthur sighed picking up Ivan." What would you To do today Dimi?"

The child tapped his chin in thought. After a few second his face broke out in a smile." Let's play dragon!"

Oh great dragon again. Dragon was a game were Arthur would tie and green blanket around his neck and "Knight Dimi" and "Page Ivan" would slay him. It was a little degrading but the boy loves it so much. He could put with it as long as the children were happy.

" Roar! I'm going to eat you!" Yelled Arthur was he walked down the hallway making incredibly fake sounds.

" Stop right there!" Screamed dimi with his cardboard sword." Me and Ivan shall slay you."

Ivan only giggles and clapped his hand.

" Roar!" Arthur said getting on the ground and crawling towards the boys. Dimi instantly started attacking him with the sword. It was a great battle as they two went back and forth until finally Arthur laid in the ground.

" Oh you got me," Arthur moaned reaching for the sky." Goodbye cruel world."

Faking death he laid completely still but couldn't keep a smile off his face at the child's giggle.

" I am the greatest knight in the entire world!" Dimi cheered raising his sword to the sky." Romanian power!"

Arthur laughed as he pulled himself off the floor." You sure our a powerful one."

" I know," Dimei said smirking before going off to Ivan." Can I walk him to you?"

Another favored game of dimi's seemed to be making Ivan walk. He would stand the baby on his chubby legs and hold on to him that would make Ivan seem like he was walking.

" Yes but," He said giving him a stern look." Be careful he doesn't slip and fall. "

" I will be extra super careful," Dimi said hosting the infant up." Ready Ivan!"

Ivan giggled excited as he moved his tiny legs. He seemed to love doing this as well. They slowly made their way to him one tiny step at a time.

" Come here baby," Arthur cooed as the little one got closer.

This had motivated them both more and with a few mores steps Arthur scooped up Ivan in his arms.

" My boys!" He said kissing Ivan and bring dimi into his other arm.

He was distracted by them when the front door opened...

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody! I like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend PauPauSenpia ! She is a rockin' girl. Who could be at the front door? We will all see in the next chapter ;) adios for now!


	8. Another Member to the family

The baby was too distracting that Arthur didn't notice him till he felt the fingers tape his shoulder.

" HonHonHon what do we have here?" A thick accent said behind him.

Arthur felt a frown edge it's eat deeply in his face and he moved Ivan to a protective clutch. Vladimir moved to wiggle deeper on his other side so he let him.

" What are you doing here?" He growled though to held back some if the venom when he heard Ivan whimper on his neck.

The French man smirked and flipped his long golden locks through his hand once.

" I came a soon as I hear from l'Arménie that you had dear Russie andla Roumanie over here," Francis said before his eyes locking on the little ones like a hawk on it's prey. His smile turned and he brought his hands together as a coo made it's way on his lips." They are soooo cute!"

England scrawled and made to get up before he noticed wait the French man was attending to do.

The country of France leaned down on one knee before the three huddled together. Decaying forward he pried at Arthur's fingers to try and dig Ivan out.

" You have to let me hold Ivan ," he said his other hand reaching up to rub at the babies puffy pink cheeks." Oo I could just eat him right up."

The man in the floor scrawled feeling the toddler peek out of look at the new comer.

" Get your filthy hands away from my baby," Arthur warned grabbing Vladimir' a tiny coat before he could run off." No Dimi."

" Arthur it's okay," Francis said backing up and holding his hands flat out." I would never hurt a little one."

Arthur starred him down hard for a second. The atmosphere in the room were thick with compassion and slight distrust. Ivan gave a soft whimper again his red lips cooing out for comfort. Finally the man gave him letting his arms relax and the toddler go.

Vladimir ran up to him and softly reached up his arms. His red eyes were bright and wanting for the other to hold him.

France felt a tender smile come on his face as his slender hands hoisted the child into the arm and into his hip while a kiss formed on his lips to give the little forehead a peck.

" You are so cute," he cooed rocking him. " What his you make darling?"

" Vladmir," he said shyly with a small grin showing his fangs. " I like to be called dimi."

Arthur lips became a tight white line. Ivan was whining in his arms desperately trying to see the newcomer so he have him with his trusting eyes.

" Ahh Ahh," He said waving his tiny fist.

Francis moved to sit down pulling the tiny Romanian in his lap. Grinning a smirk to Arthur he kissed Vladmir once more and leaned back.

" What has happened Artie?" He asked brushing golden locks out of his face." How'd did you get little ones?"

" Well..."

* Time skip*

" That is quite the story," Francis said rocking the sleeping Ivan in his arms. After half way through the story , little Dimi had gotten hungry so they took a break for once. Ivan had started crying when the tea kettle went off the high pitch scream hurting everyone's ears. Francis instantly went into action with a bottle in hand. It slightly made Arthur mad that the stupid frog had managed to calm his little boy down like it was nothing while he had trouble day through day yet...seeing the boys soft sleeping face seemed to have a relaxing tone on him.

Capping the stew he went to sit by France and brushed his fingers trough Ivan soft downy hair.

" I missed having children," The Englishman whispered looking up for a split second.

Emerald eyes met the blue ones and a mutual feeling was passed through them. Days when the Americans twins were little came to both of their minds and the room felt heavy for the second time that day. Though a soft breathe from the sleeping Russian infant was enough to wash it away.

" May I stay?" France asked for once his tone having no sort of sexual hunt in it. It just had pure want to help in it. The French man hugged ivan closer loving the feel of the little one on his arms.

Arthur thought of saying no. This was the man that had caused him such pain over the years yet he also knew would be able to help way more with the precious children then he ever could.

" Francis I have one warning for you," he whispered in a low growl." Do you thing that I think could hurt my children and I will cut you down faster then your messed up head will have time to process. If you will be able to follow the rules I have then..."

For the first time since the French man had came through the door, Arthur let him see a real happy look.

" Help me raise a child France."


End file.
